for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
FERRAVIA NEVILLE
Nevi is the son of a mafia and the head of the AV club who is currently attending "Ouran High School." __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Nevi is a happy go-lucky teen who doesn't like to be tied down to anything. Having a love for freedom, he would even choose to give up his inheritance just so he can do whatever he wants when he wants. Rarely does one ever see him sad although some do find his loudness to be annoying. A bit playful he also tries to play pranks very often. However beneath his mask is a boy who is rebelling against his father just some control over his own life. But he does not truly hate the man nor does he hate the mafia, he just wishes to pursue his love of music. He also keeps his mafia life a secret. 'HISTORY' Nevi was born the son of a mafia and was trained to always become the next don. However when he entered middle school, he realized his love for music and since then had tried to play in various bands only for his father to send the men in and ruin every gig. However after finishing his first year of high school, the two entered a small bet in which Nevi would go to Ouran High School to which his father will pay for, and live an independent life without his father's money. Seeing this as his chance of freedom and being stubborn, he went through with the bet and flew to Japan however, he had to start over from the first year. It was also during this year though that he was able to meet Mori Ryu and have him join the AV club. 'SYNOPSIS' 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' Nevi showed up at the New Year Festival when he saw Yoite drawing bad luck. Wanting to help cheer the boy up and because he has fun teasing the Tsukami, he started to pull him from booth to booth. One of the booth was Raimei's face painting booth and got bird feathers painted on his face. After that they headed over to Emi and Sadayo's booth to which he became one of the judges for the cooking battle between the host and hostess. 'SCANDAL ARC' During the new school year, he was the one that found Ryu in the AV club. After talking to the male, he was the one that got the red head to think about perhaps talking to Kitty one more time and fully hearing her side of the story. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' At the school festival, Nevi was the one of the ones that tended to the 3-D booth. After being forced to tend to it for an extra twenty minutes thanks to Yoite, he went to he cafe to see Ryu dressed as a bunny and took a picture of him. After that he was shown at Kitty's concert telling Kikue and Yoite to be quiet so that he can hear her song. Then he went to visit Ai who was down and while trying to cheer her up saw Reiko and the three talked. However that soon stopped when the older two saw coupons and rushed over to the speed dating booth to which he was paired up with Reiko, Rin and Kitty. 'Lockdown' In the lockdown he was grouped with Kitty, Kikue, Miyuki and Kuromi. After talking to Nori and unable to pay for their ransom, they started to go for the man's gun and was able to tie him along with knocking most of the other minions out before laving the room. Once he left however, he used Youta's janitor closet to hide the girls before looking for the exit. 'Aftermath' After the incident he was one of the ones that pulled a prank making Ryu think Kitty was fatally injured. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'MUSIC GROUP' The music group is a group of him, Kikue, Ryu and Kitty. He is very close to all of them finding them to be another family of his. The one he seems to be closest to is Ryu as he finds Ryu to pretty much be his twin. He also sees Kikue as a sister and is at times seen joking with her. However the two are not in the same band as they both want to be lead singers. Then there is Kitty who is the latest one and someone who is poor just like him. However he mainly sees her as Ryu's girlfriend. 'TSUKAMI YOITE' He met Yoite during childhood and only because of their family alliance. He at first found Yoite to be quiet but once he found the right buttons to push, he soon became entertained by the boy. When he came over to Japan, Yoite had offered to give him a place to stay if he ever needs it. 'DE LUCA VIVIEN' Vivien is a cousin of Virgil who at first he was wary of. However after talking to the guy, he soon found Vivien to be fun as well and has the male stay in his apartment. 'SHIRO FAMILY' He only knows the Shiro family though business. The closest Shiro to him though would be Ai as he does nto liek to see the girl sad. 'HATSUNA REIKO' Reiko is a girl that he met one day at the sushi bar with Ringo. He finds her to be quite a funny ditz and fun to tease. Later on though he found out that she is also his cousin from his mother's side. 'SANADA RIN' Rin lives in the same apartment complex as him, in fact he lives in the room aboe hers. However the two does not get along with RIn hating him for being annoying and he finds Rin needing to lighten up. At times however, he does break into her apartment to eat her food. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran High Category:AV club Category:Soccer Team Category:Ferravia Mafia